creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
House Of Horrors
HOUSE OF HORRORS -Você quer que eu faço oque?! -John preciso que arrume seu quarto. -E por que eu faria isso? -John olhava chateado para ela batendo os dedos contra a comoda que estava ao seu lado- - John preste atenção -O pai do de John o olhava impaciente para o garoto com um olhar furioso,ele respirou fundo revirando os olhos.- -Irei receber um cliente muito importante amanhã,ele irá jantar conosco. -Ele vai jantar no meu quarto por um acaso?! - Droga John,não não vai...Preciso que deixe tudo arrumado,sua mãe está impaciente arrumando tudo! então e melhor ajuda-la se ainda quiser ganhar seu celular de volta. -John o olhava com raiva,o garoto encarava o pai como se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa.- -Ok,eu arruma a porra do quarto. -Oque você disse John? -Eu disse que vou arrumar a PORRA do quarto. -O pai de John olhava furioso segurou o braço do garoto com força e o jogou contra parede,lhe desferindo vários tapas,John tentava segurar o choro da dor que sentia,não fisicamente mais sim emocionalmente, aquela era a primeira vez que tinha levado tapas de seu pai,ele o jogou na cama e saiu trancando a porta por fora e gritou- Então...Arrume a "Porra" do seu quarto. -Os passos iam diminuindo conforme seu pai descia as escadas após alguns segundos nenhum barulho poderia ser escutado,estava tudo em um silencio mortal.- -John pegou seu MP3 e seu fone,o colocou no ouvido aumentando o volume ao máximo,ele cantava ao ritmo da música- -Despair, you come to me, with your poison and your misery, Oh oh death you come to sting with your poison and your misery, Death death death death death, Death surrounds me, singing to me softly... -Ele se levantou começou a tirar alguns livros velhos debaixo de sua cama,ele avistou uma caixa no fundo da cama,John pegou uma vassoura e puxou a caixa ao chegar aos pés dele ele se ajoelhou e abriu a caixa com certo receio- -Certo...Vamos ver oque diabos tem aqui dentro. -John puxou a tampa da caixa vendo assim seu antigo diário,ele o pegou e sentou na cama começando a ler o diario ele lembrava de seus bons momentos com sua família antes da morte de seu irmão Kyle,após a morte de Kyle tudo para John era escuro,sozinho,ele se tornou uma pessoa fria muito diferente do garoto que era antes,foleando as páginas ele encontrou uma foto onde estavam Kyle,Elizabeth e Charlie.- -John suspirou olhando para canto da foto onde estava Elizabeth,uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos,ele sorriu de canto,logo seu sorriso se desaparecia de seu rosto ao ouvir fortes pancadas vindo do andar debaixo,gemidos de dor ecoavam pelo seu quarto,logo o desespero tomou conta de John,ele bateu na porta com força tentando abri-lá,lembrando que seu pai havia a trancado ele começava a gritar batendo na porta.- -DROGA! -Ele sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça,tentando resistir sem sucesso ele caia no chão batendo a cabeça,após algumas horas John se levantou levando sua mão a testa onde ainda doía um pouco,estava escuro,as janelas fechadas,a porta de seu quarto estava aberta,ele olhou espantado,uma sensação de medo subiu pelo seu corpo,ele desceu as escadas correndo vendo que alguém estava sentado no sofá John se abaixou olhando pelas aberturas que ficavam abaixo do corrimão,ele apertava os olhos afim de ver melhor oque estava ali,finalmente conseguindo ver ele avistou uma pequena caixa com uma manivela- -Mas que merda e essa?! -John desceu as escadas,a cada degrau seu medo aumentava mas era apagado por sua curiosidade,ele tinha de saber oque tinha dentro da maldita caixa,chegando ao sofá John pegou a caixa e começou a girar lentamente a manivela,um som agudo porem baixo começou a ser tocado conforme ele a girava,após alguns minutos nada tinha acontecido,John abaixou suas expectativas olhando atentamente para os desenhos que estavam ali,do nada um palhaço com uma mola acoplada em seus pés pulou para fora da caixa,tinha um enorme sorriso desenhado em seu rosto,John deu um grito com o susto jogando a caixa contra a parede a espatifando no chão.- -Puta merda oque e isso?! -Ele caiu sentado no sofá olhando para o teto- -Deve ser só um pesadelo,vou fechar meus olhos e quando eu abrir,estarei em meu quarto... -John fechou seus olhos com um pouco de insegurança,após alguns segundos ele abriu seus olhos lentamente,ele deu um alto grito ao ver o palhaço de brinquedo segurando em sua testa.- -John...John..John..Você iria adorar se fosse um pesadelo...Mas e melhor você correr agora. -Ele sussurrou no ouvido de John,John escutou barulhos vindos do fundo da casa,ele jogou o palhaço com toda sua força contra a parede,assim correndo em direção a porta,tentando abri-lá sem sucesso estava trancada- -Ah John..Se deixa-se sua ignorância de lado eu poderia falar mas..E MELHOR CORRER..Sua casa não e mais a mesma,ela foi tomada por mim e meus amiguinhos....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA -John esbugalhou seus olhos dando alguns passos para trás sendo parado por um palhaço com um sorriso macabro escupido em seu rosto ele abraçou John por trás com bastante força.- -Você quer um abraço? -John mal conseguia falar tentando se contorcendo entre os braços do maldito palhaço,da parede escura vinha um homem alto com um terno azul e uma cartola branca,retirando um canivete de seu bolso ele foi na direção de John,ao chegar lá os dois ficaram frente a frente,ele jogou um John em uma tabua no chão estalando seu dedo- -Amarrem. -Vários palhaços vinham na direção de John amarrando seus pés e suas mãos na tabua- -Vamos ver oque tem dentro de você amiguinho? -Ele sorriu para John,desabotoando a camisa de John,levando o canivete ao peito de John penetrando em sua pele lentamente John soltava um grito- -SEU FILHO DA PUTA! -Ora John..Se não tem nada agradável para falar..Fique calado..Talvez eu deva..Hmm..COSTUREIRA! COSTUREIRA! VENHAM AQUI JÁ. -John olhava confuso para ele vendo uma mulher gorda com maquiagem exagerada vindo da cozinha,ela carregava uma maleta,algumas agulhas ficavam para fora da maleta eram enormes- - Uh uh uh oque temos aqui? que boquinha linda... -Ela olhou fixamente para boca de John,abrindo sua maleta ela tirou uma linha da maleta e colocando na agulha,ela levou a agulha adentro dos lábios de John os contornando John sentia uma dor aguda,seus murmúrios e gritos eram abafados pelos seu lábios que estavam costurados pela linha o homem de cartola se aproximou dele e disse "Bons sonhos" ele sorriu e pegou uma faca grande que estava encima da mesinha,ele a jogou contra o coração de John o perfurando John viu sua vida passar diante de seus olhos,seus momentos com Elizabeth Kyle e Charlie...Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente até seu coração parar de bater,tudo estava sujo de sangue- -John soutou um grito alto levantando de sua cama,seu quarto estava arrumado e estava tudo no lugar ele suspirou- -Mas..Mas..Como? eu morri? Categoria:Horror